gitp_bblfandomcom-20200215-history
Zara the Slayer
Zara made an inauspicious debut in the GITP league for the Red Sabres, at that point at their lowest ebb and yet to win a match, or even avoid a loss. With minimal support from the injury-ravaged human side, Zara was unable to make an impact on the formidable front row of the Styx Rivermen, although, despite Crow's boasts that the team would bury her on the pitch, she survived the match unharmed. Zara returned in Season II for Die Valkyrie against the Patched Plagues and performed rather better, although she was still unable to prevent a loss to the Necromantic team. Prior to her Season II appearance Zara gave an interview to Radio Bash Bash: Radio Bash Bash Interview DJ Blitz: Hi Zara! Zara the Slayer: Hi DJ and hi Hlökk! Hlökk: Hi Zara, thanks for coming! I see that you're happy! ZtS: True! We Star Player are really BORED! Our managers set the prices for hiring us... they are just too high! How can a team hire a SP if it's cost soooo much? I'd suggest Crow to set an huge discount for teams who write a nice review! 25% is not enough!!! H: You're right! ZtS: So I'm really happy to play this match! You know? Good old Morg is getting sad for not playing... and Roxanna is thinking to start acting in burlesque show instead of playing! That's sad! H: Tell more about you... your story... ZtS: So... as everyone knows, I was raised by dwarves... they told me that my parents were killed by an evil necromancer. This made me sad, but I never expected that my future... Well, I went to the college and started playing Blood Bowl. And I found my first boyfriend. And... you know? He wanted to be a vampire! He was just a moron! One of the teacher was Dr. Rudolph Van RIP. I met him and my life changed. He told me everything he knew about undead - vampires, mummy, and so. Do you know that golems must be made assembling parts of 6 different corpses? Sure they have some problems with their mind!!! DJB: '''WOW, I never heard this! '''ZtS: Me too! The "Monster Hunter Compendium" by Dr. Van RIP became my bible! H: And what do you suggest to wannabe monster hunter? To read it? ZtS: Sure, but that's not enough! Here's some suggestion: 1. Purchase the clothes. You must look like a vampire slayer to be a vampire slayer. Leather, high-heels and crucifixes are all part of the job. 2. Learn the moves. Set up a home gym and hone your mixed martial arts skills. Get comfortable with everything from stakes and holy water to crossbows and double-headed axes. It's not worth slaying unless you slay in style. 3. Find the enemy. Hang out in cemeteries and dark alleys. Visit sleazy bars in the sleazy parts of town. Do everything your mother fears you do. Don't stay out of trouble--follow it. When you find it, slay it. DJB: That's a nice advise! Thanks a lot Zara! Category:Humans Category:Star Players Category:Players